saragfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoctorPotter1234/FNAF Theory
Warning: SPOILERS AHEAD Ever since the game was surprised release, I’ve been on the edge of my seat eating up every piece of lore I can find. I’ve scanned the FNAF tag on tumblr multiple times, reading theories and ideas. At first, I was pretty skeptical of FNAF2 being a prequel, when in fact it was advertised as a sequel, with new images of the improved mascots taking front and center. After delving into the lore of the game, both pieces I’ve seen from others, and doing some calculations, I’m heavily under the impression that this is a prequel. One thing that really piques my interest, is that Scott, the creator, is being VERY secretive about this. It’s my belief he is deliberately making people question the game’s status, prequel or sequel, and driving them crazy. But I’ll go more into that later. Right now, I will show to you the evidence I have uncovered, and explain to you in detail my theories. Evidence #1: The Paychecks from FNAF 1 and FNAF2 This is the most obvious, and first seen piece of evidence from the game. In Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, you recieve the following paycheck: If you paid attention to the first game, the phone guy, as everyone calls him, leaves you a message on what I believe is the first night, and one of the most memorable lines from it is this: "They used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987" So everyone’s first thought is, this takes place during the Bite of ‘87? Anyone’s instinct is to go ahead and bring up the image of the paycheck from the first game: Now we can see here that… Wait, what? The last two digits, the digits that stand for the year, are not present. This makes me believe that, Scott is toying with us, and he planned a sequel since he made the first FNAF. When you play Five Nights at Freddy’s, with no knowledge of FNAF2, you have the belief this is present day. You think Scott would’ve made the year the year the game came out, 2013. But hah, no. Scott left this open for a reason. No-one would question this in the first game, since, you could be playing the game in any year, so it would make sense. But I believe this was purposely left open. A few other things I would like to note, is the amount of money. Both are very small wages. But, the paycheck in the first game is $20 more. If you think about it, mininum wage and the value of the dollar has increased since 1987, has it not? In fact, the mininum wage in 1987 was $3.25 per hour. 3.25 x 6 (hours) x 5 (nights) = $100.50? Coincidence? Although, if FNAF 1 did take place in present day, the paycheck you get is severely under mininum wage. This may mean it took place in the 90’s, after fnaf2 but before present day. Or this may simply mean you are SEVERELY underpaid, which is not unusual as demeaning as the company treats you. The last thing I’d like to mention here, is between all four paychecks, regular and overtime in both games, the dates are all similiar, month and day wise. I have no idea what this means, if anything. This may be random, or it may have some future significance. Evidence #2: The Overall Designs of the Mascots This is another piece I have seen brought up in other theories, however, I’ve seen people miss some crucial details. In FNAF2, The phone guy on the first night tells you that there are the old bots in the back, from the previous store, that were dismantled because of their disturbing appearance and are being used for scrap parts. On the third night, you see these guys up close and personal. There seems to be some missing/changed detail, however, from the first game. Here are the characters, first image from the first game, second from the second game. There’s some pretty notable details, besides the seeming state of disrepair. “Old” Chica from FNAF2 has no eyebrows, has a sharper beak, the teeth in general are a bit longer, and her jaw and head seem to be two seperate objects (although this may be from disrepair), as compared to Chica in FNAF1. Bonnie doesn’t have as many noticeable differences, due to his lack of face, but there’s some still there. His form in FNAF2 has buttons, where he does not in FNAF1. His teeth are smaller and closer together in his original form. His bottom jaw generally seems larger than it was in the first game. Now, these could probably be passed off as pretty small differences. There’s a large distance between the first and second game, possibly Scott just forgot details from the first games or may have just been trying to give the older characters a darker, disfunctional feeling to them. In my opinion, these are the same models. Chica has her rounder, duck like beak, her teeth are flat against her beak like in the original, her head shape is the same, and so is Bonnie’s. So what the hell does this even mean? The ones that attack you in FNAF2, faceless Bonnie and sharp-beaked Chica, are obviously different from the characters you face in the first game. There’s proof for this in FNAF2, as they show the original models from FNAF1 in a cutscene. This, to me, is proof that the Faceless Bonnie and Sharp-beaked Chica are from the original iteration of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. So what the fuck are the original models doing in the game? The stage you are on seems surprisingly familiar, it looks like the party room from the first game. Seeing as you are in the Freddy Fazbear suit, I believe this is some kind of backwards foreshadowing for the first game. This foreshadows the next, third iteration of freddy fazbear’s pizzeria, which is in the first game. Trust me,this is all very confusing to me too. But I believe Scott is doing some kind of backwards Star Wars Installment bullshit here. So let’s recap: Faceless Bonnie and Sharp-Beaked Chica are in a state of disrepair from the first restaurant. This is CONFIRMED by the Phone Guy. But they differ from the models in the first game. And the models from FNAF1 are actually in FNAF2, as cutscene material. This implies that the cutscene is foreshadowing the next restaurant, which is in the first game. But this is just how I see it, you can take it anyway you want. Sharp Chica -> Toy Chica -> FNAF1 Chica Faceless Bonnie -> Toy Bonnie -> FNAF1 Bonnie. It’s also stated in the newspaper with the cutscene for the overtime paycheck, that the new Toy versions of the animatronics are being COMPLETELY scrapped. And that the old versions are being kept, in case of a reiteration of the restaurant in the near future. Which is why the first and third iterations of the animatronics are shockingly similiar. One last point on this. The phone guy mentions in his phone call on the first night in FNAF2: "They’ve spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even learned to walk around during the day. Isn’t that neat?” Compare this to what he says in FNAF1 ”Uhm they used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987” This proves that in FNAF2, the animatronics are JUST learning how to walk. In FNAF1, the animatronics USED to walk around in the day, but they don’t anymore due to incidents.. This implies that FNAF2 comes before FNAF1 Now onto our final set of evidence. Evidence #3: The Dialogue With The Phone Man In Nights 4, 5 and 6, some heavy shit goes down. This results in some distressed dialogue from the phone man. Here it is, verbatim, straight from the Five Nights Wiki, with things of interest highlighted: Night 4 "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, nice work! I told you you’d get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, there’s been somewhat of an uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days… I don’t know. I want to emphasize though that it’s really just a precaution. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. It’ll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I’ll keep you posted. Just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any if the animatronics if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition - we’re not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just…stare. Anyways, hang tight. It’ll all pass. Good night! ———————————————————————————————————- You may remember the posters from FNAF1, the ones that seem like clip-outs from newspapers talking about the demise of the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The situation here matches with the one described in those posters. Also, the line that the mascots are almost aggressive with the staff, seem to make one think that it was an employee that had committed the murders (not that they mention murders in this post). This makes me believe that the spirits of the children are acting out against the staff since they were wrongly murdered by them, thinking they were there to help them. OR, the mascots are acting out against the staff, trying to protect the children. Also, here’s the posters in question for reference: ————————————————————————————————————- Night 5 “Hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um hey, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y’know, especially concerning any…previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became…available. Uh, we don’t have a replacement for your shift yet, but we’re working on it. We’re going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the original place was "Fredbears Family Diner" or something like that. It’s been gone for years though! I doubt we’ll be able to track it down. Well, just get through one more night! Hang in there! Goodnight!” ————————————————————————————————————— The first part emboldened proves that it was definitely an employee that committed the murders, and that it was someone during the day shift. In fact, it almost sounds like it was the dayshift’s guard, the guy who worked the nightshift a week before you arrived. The second part is pretty much undeniable proof that there are three iterations of the restaurant. The place in FNAF1 was called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, and the ORIGINAL, first location was the Fredbear’s Family Diner, as mentioned above. The name was changed to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria in FNAF2, and retained it in FNAF1. ————————————————————————————————————— Night 6 “Hello? Hello…uh…what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, the one used in…now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck.” ————————————————————————————————————— The first emboldened part tells you someone used a suit… a yellow suit in the murders, although Phone Guy doesn’t outright say it. The only character we haven’t seen in place is Golden Freddy, whom we can probably safely assume is a spare. He was more than likely the yellow, spare suit used in the murders, to lure the kids to their death. This may also explain the spare endoskeleton that walks through the night at endgame. It’s probable that it’s suit was the Golden Freddy suit, and you see it in the night, possibly looking for it’s suit. The Second part tells you that you have one last job tomorrow, to keep the animatronics in line. It may be possible that this is what lead to the infamous bite of ‘87. It may be possible that a staff member, possibly your character, that was bitten, since the mascots at this point are only aggressive towards the staff. The last part tells you that the phone guy is going to take up the night shift job, probably so no one gets hurt. In FNAF1, the phone guy tells you this: ”Uhm I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about.” He himself tells you that he worked at your office (which can be assumed to be the location that opened up after the 87 incidents), and it’s easy to assume that he’s been working at Fazbear’s since the 87 incident. Both phone guys share the same voice, but this may not have anything to do with it. With that, this all the evidence I have to present you with. There’s a million other details that I myself, and probably you have seen that prove that FNAF2 is indeed a prequel, and that there are three iterations of the restaurant, but it’s impossible for me to record every single tiny fragment. With that, I give you: CONCLUSION: SCOTT IS AN ASSHOLE AND THERE’S MORE THAN LIKELY GOING TO BE A THIRD GAME I believe that everything I described, both the small details and the big, but out of place details, have been planted by Scott to confuse us, to make us crazy and drive us insane, as the game is supposed to do. He knows that half the fun is deriving every small piece of information he gives us. He’s given us a fucking microscopic trail to follow along, probably enjoying us prying and dissecting this game for what it’s worth. I also believe that these small details are proof that he has a third game in the works, and has had the entire trilogy planned all along since the first game. All these small things tie into each other in much detail, which makes me assume he’s had this all planned. With the way things are going with FNAF2, I believe that FNAF3 will start at the franchise’s small beginnings, at Fazbear’s Family Diner, and that we will be able to see the full circle of events fully, and that we will have the answers to the final questions we seek (Why did an employee at Fazbear’s kill the children? Did they work at the previous restaurant? What EXACTLY went down at the previous establishment that caused it to close down and have a grand re-opening? What are the origins of these characters, and where does the Fazbear named even come from?). All in all, I feel like the series purposely puts you through the night shift, with little to no knowledge of what’s going on during the day. I feel like a cutscene with a news broadcast during FNAF2 would’ve helped keep us in the know, but I know Scott wouldn’t do that. Scott loves pulling us along, and keeping us guessing and confused. With that, I’ll leave you to decide for yourself what you think. In my mind, there is no doubt that FNAF2 is a prequel, and this is all leading up to a backwards trilogy, but I am humble enough to admit that I may be wrong, and it is truly up to you, as an individual, to decide for yourself what may be true about this game… DoctorPotter1234 (talk) 21:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC)DoctorPotter1234 Category:Blog posts